


Raven Prom

by Ancri



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I have no clue how American Prom works, Jealousy, Multi, The Gangsey goes to Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancri/pseuds/Ancri
Summary: Blue takes her boys to her Senior Prom to have fun and maybe show of her Boyfriend and her friends to her asshole classmates.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Raven Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don‘t own the Characters. I‘m also not from the USA so I know next to nothing about Prom. This is a combination of how it works in Germany and what I saw on TV.

It wasn’t exactly easy to focus on the last few days of school. Not that Blue had had much concentration for the entire last year, but after everything that happened last week, Adam being possessed, Ronan nearly dying, watching Gansey …  
School hadn‘t been her priority in a while but no it just felt unreal. 

But at least today math was interrupted by the Prom committee, consisting of mostly cheerleaders which had it out for Blue with her unconventional outfit and her unconventional views and her unconventional family.  
Janet Goldsteen, head cheerleader with fake blond hair, a mini skirt that was most likely against school regulations and the absolute cliche of everything Blue despised in a woman smiled at the class.   
„Hey guys, I probably don‘t have to remind you of our senior prom in a few weeks, but I wanted to remind you of a few of the rules just to be sure. Sadly no hard alcohol is permitted on school ground“, she explained which made their teacher cough. Jennet only gave her a sweet smile as she continued: „If you bring hard stuff you will be asked to leave. Sorry guys. Next thing on my list are dates. You can bring dates from other schools, no big deal“, then her eyes landed on Blue and her smile became a touch to friendly: „or no dates at all. We don‘t judge.“  
Blue didn‘t hear the rest of the rules, she was fuming. Normally she couldn‘t care less what her classmates thought of her. Years of being the wired daughter of a psychic had hardened her. But the smile was to much. She was done being belittled. She could just ignore it and not go to prom at all, never seeing any of these future gas-station attendance again, but she had a boyfriend. Not any boyfriend but Richard Campbell Gansey III. and even thought it was non of her classmates business she wanted them to know. She was going to this ball, she was going to look stunning, she was going to leave one last impression on all her classmates and Gansey was going to be there to enjoy the moment with her. A plan formed in her head.

„You want us to do what“, Ronan asked her, his feed probed on top of a tabled in Monmouth Manufacturing as the chair he was balancing on looked close to falling over. Gansey‘s eyes kept falling on the papers Ronan‘s shoes were resting on but only when Adam came in he sat down straight.   
„Who wants what?“, Adam wanted to know as he sad down next to Ronan, there legs nearly touching, and offered them some of the grapes he was eating. Ronan immediately plopped some into his mouth and begun to repeat what Blue had said: „Sargent wants to use us to make her classmates jealous at prom.“  
Adam turned a little bit red at that and looked at Blue: „Isn‘t that slightly hypocritical seeing you stand regarding Raven Boys?“  
„Well kinda. But it isn‘t just to impress someone. Maybe I want to spend my last day in that school with my best friends, the only ones worse spending it with“, Blue tried with a sweet smile at all three. Gansey‘s eyebrows raised up and created little wrinkles on his forehead.  
„Ok, also I can‘t stand this people and after four years of bulling and drawn penises on my stuff Janet Goldsteen had the audacity to look at me and tell my it‘s ok to come alone to prom because everyone knows I don‘t have friends.“  
Gansey made an offended sound and mumbled: „How vulgar and childish.“   
Of course no one had ever drawn penises on Richard Gansey III. notebook.  
„I come under the condition that noon of you stops me from punching Sargents classmates“, Ronan smiled and lend forward to give Blue a fist pump that she reluctantly accepted. Then she looked to Adam who looked uncomfortable with the idea.  
„I just want this one satisfaction before I leave them all behind“, she begged and he took a deep breath.  
„Ok, but I wont stop Ronan from punching someone.“  
„Looks like you have three dates for prom, Jane. Should I be jealous?“ Gansey asked while playing with one of her short black strands.   
„Sure, if you want to.“

Adam didn‘t know much about prom. He hadn‘t attend any at his old high school, not wanting to ask his parents for money to buy a suit while also not wanting to look out of place. Later in Aglionby Gansey had convinced him to go but in the end they had forgotten the time and spend the evening hunched over books. Gansey hadn‘t really cared but Adam had been relived, spending time with Gansey would always be better than spending it with other Raven boys at an event that smelled of old money. To their senior prom next week would only Gansey go. Ronan had just laughed when Gansey asked and Adam hadn‘t felt like going with out him.

Now here Adam was reminded at how much he didn‘t like attention. When they had entered many eyes had shifted to Blue. She wear a beautiful self made dress made out of multiple layers of dark green fabric. Gansey next to her had bought a new suite that matched perfectly with her dress. Ronan had actually picked something more fitting to the occasion than when it had been at Aglionby, a well fitting dark blue dress shirt with the top bottoms undone, no suite jacked, no tie. You could just make out the tips of his tattoos on his upper arms where he had rolled up his sleeves. Adam himself was wearing his only suit but the tie was Ronans. He had thrown it at Adam with demand to get it back afterwards, no present, Ronan knew him to well. What Adam liked most about the tie was that it was the exact same shade of dark blue as Ronan‘s shirt. They looked like they belonged together and it made him feel warm all over.

A blonde girl around their age who held herself as if she had decided to have authority came towards them.   
„Blue, you came, I feared you would!“ Blondie said with a fake smile and then the smile shifted to Gansey, obviously turning flirtatious.  
„Hi, I‘m Janet“, she introduced her self, ignoring the others, including the boy behind her that was obviously her date.   
„Richard“, Gansey replied and Janet was enamored with his charm but everyone who knew Gansey knew if he introduced himself with his first name then he was faking it.  
„Why wouldn‘t I come. It‘s my senior-prom. I hope you don‘t mind that I brought my boys along“, Blue said sweetly and hold up her right hand that was intertwined with Gansey‘s left. Adam had to stifle a laugh at being referred to as one of Blue‘s boy. Not that he minded.   
„Yeah, it‘s great that we could come, seeing that Adam and I are going to miss our own Senior Prom at Aglionby“, Ronan throw in the name of their school, appearing to be bored but Adam knew he was enjoying antagonizing Janet.  
„Aglionby“, Janet repeated intrigued at the same time as Blue asked: „Why are you not attending your prom?“  
„Declan will be there so Adam and I planed to drive to the barn and watch The Importance of being Earnest“, Ronan explained ignoring Janet.  
„Why that movie?“, Gansey asked them and Ronan gave him a half smile while interloping his arm with Adam‘s: „Adam says he doesn‘t have time to read the book, even thought it has like 100 pages, and Oskar Wild was as gay as we are, so.“  
„I‘m not gay“, Adam reminded his boyfriend, his lips pressed to a thin line and his eyes darting to the roof avoiding everyone, but he still used the arm Ronan had hooked with his to pull himself closer to him.  
„Bisexual erasure is a big problem in both straight and Queer circles“, Blue lectured the group and Adam throw her a thankful look.  
„Yeah, sure. Anyway. We are here to have fun and we can‘t do that with you around blondie so by“, Ronan said and pulled Adam past Janet through the mass of people, Blue close behind them, not even sparing Janet a last look. Gansey didn‘t even apologize for Ronan‘s rudeness.

„I‘m having fun, this was a great Idea Sargent. Does anyone wants punch? Come Adam, lets get everyone punch“, Ronan mumbled und again pulled Adam away, this time leaving Blue and Gansey at an empty table behind. 

When they reach the reached the table with the punch there was a line, no pun intended. Two seconds later Ronan‘s phone rang.  
„Mathew“, he said and turned to find a quite corner leaving Adam alone between strangers.   
After Adam got the punch he realised that there was no safe way for him to get all four cups safe back to the table where Blue and Gansey were still sitting so he put the full cups down next to the bowl and waited for Ronan to return. Lacking anything better to do he kept looking at his watch, forgetting the time again immediately.

„Are thous bit marks on your watch?“, someone asked in a heavy Henrietta accent next to him and Adam looked up to a brunet girl in a sky blue dress who stood way to close to him.  
„I gave it to my little cosine so she had something to play with and she left her mark on it“, Adam lied fast but convincing.  
„Cute“, the girl smiled at him: „You don‘t go to Mountain View High, right? I don‘t think I‘ve seen you around.“  
„No, I went to Aglionby. A friend asked me to come along“, Adam explained slightly annoyed at the lack of distance between them.  
„Aglionby? That friend isn‘t your girlfriend, right?“,the girl asked and Adam couldn‘t suppress a small laughter at that. Looking back what ever the thing between him and Blue had been it had been doomed from the beginning, but it had turned out very good for both of them, they were happy and still friends so close they were more like family.   
„I take that as a no. I‘m Isabell“, the girl said and pushed herself even closer to Adam. Was she really that desperate to hoke up with someone at here senior prom. 

Adam looked over her shoulder and managed too lock eyes with blue who was obviously enjoying his discomfort and even made Gansey aware of the situation. His best friend looked at him and raised his eyebrows to ask if he needed help. Adam gave him to understand that he had it under control but still took a step back to bring some space between him and Isabell.   
She didn‘t get the hint as she asked: „Do you want to dance with me?“  
„I‘m waiting for a friend to help me with those drinks and then we‘re getting back to our table. Sorry“, Adam apologized but he didn‘t really meant it. He griped two of the punch cups make it even clearer.  
„Oh come. They can wait“ Isabell tried with a smoky voice, she kept pushing her chest up and her shoulders back to show of her breast in the low cleavage dress.

„What he meant to say was he is waiting for his boyfriend to help him with the drinks“ a familiar voice said from behind and Adam smiled when he turned to see Ronan gripping the drinks. The girl on the other hand lost her smile.  
„By“, Ronan said when she didn‘t leave immediately. Her lips thined.   
„Fucking Fags“ she mumbled and finally turned to leave. Hearing her words Ronan put the drinks back down and moved to her, fist balled but Adam stood between them.  
„Don‘t ruin this for Blue“, he said something between a bag and an order.  
„Sargent would understand“, Ronan countered.   
„Yes she would. Let‘s get back to the other“, and so they did.

Gansey had kept an eye on Adam ever sins Blue had directed his attention towards him, just in case he needed to intervene before Ronan could do something. There had been a moment where he was already half out of his chair but Blue had light a hand on his arm and pulled him back down.  
„They are not your children and if Ronan punches one of them it‘s their own fault“, she had said and shortly after both returned to them so all Gansey said was: „What took you so long?“  
„Your classmates are lovely and Mathew says hi“ Ronan answered .  
„So Mom, Dad, are you having fun yet?“ he asked them with a wide smile, one arm draped around Adam.  
„Sins when am I Mom“, Blue wanted to know while Gansey shock his head.  
„If Dick the third is Dad than you are obviously Mom“, Ronan explained smirkingly.  
„I take it back. They are your children but apparently they are mine to. I don‘t think I like that“, she looked at Gansey with raised eyebrows  
„Thank god I don‘t have to do this alone. You could say Ronan is a problem child“, Gansey joked to her which made all of them laugh.

All in all they had a pretty great night. Ronan had snuck in some harder stuff that he offered them but they all denied. Adam awkwardly greeted a few people he knew from his time before Aglionby, but otherwise he enjoyed himself and the fact that he got most of Ronan‘s attention.   
And then there was Blue. She was shining. She wanted this one moment of satisfaction and she was having it while also having fun. And Gansey surprisingly liked the normalcy of the situation. After nearly eight years of searching a dead king this was nice. Adam had made a picture of Blue and Gansey in their mating outfits with Gansey‘s phone so he could send it to his parents. His mother had probably already framed it.  
Finding Glendower might have not been what he had hoped for but looking at his friends who had stood by his side for the last and most important parts of his search, who had suffered because of it, he wouldn‘t change a single thing.   
„Happy“, he whispered to Blue. She looked at him and griped his hand.  
„Very“, she said and kissed him.


End file.
